The Love Of A Family
by Anitoon3
Summary: The secret comes out. This takes place majorly during Long Shadows and Sunrise (The Power of Three arc) as well as during The Fourth Apprentice, Sign of the Moon, and The Last Hope (Omen of the Stars arc).
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second Warriors story! It's an AU of mostly Long Shadows and then Sunset (from the second arc New Prophecy), so spoilers for that.

So this story doesn't portray Squirrelflight or Leafpool in the best light. These are my feelings on the secret coming out.

I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

 **The Love Of A Family**

 **Ch. 1**

* * *

Brambleclaw was thrown into icy water. He struggled to breathe, feeling like the world was bearing down on him full force. He felt himself start to shake from ears to tail tip, with no way to control it. Brambleclaw felt like he was lost with no way to escape.

At least that's what it had felt like when he had heard the news.

"I have to go." Brambleclaw scarcely got the words out. The tabby was surprised he managed to speak at all, considering he made no noise during the confession. Not that anybody heard him, too wrapped up in gossip with each other about the three siblings. As Brambleclaw rushed away, his throat felt like it had been blocked by a boulder.

Earlier that day all had been fine. Brambleclaw had been gathering cats to go on patrol. Who would've guessed in a short time of an afternoon, everything he thought was true wasn't really at all.

When Firestar heard about what happened, he was disappointed with his daughter. He made his displeasure known in a rather loud voice. So much so that other cats gathered around, and finally Firestar had to call a Clan meeting. He demoted Squirrelflight to doing apprentice duties, and Leafpool lost her position as medicine cat. Both daughters had been so upset.

Afterwards Brambleclaw had gone out into the forest.

Wandering aimlessly around the outskirts of camp gave him time to think. Brambleclaw was mentally and physically exhausted. Eventually he found a spot under a tall tree whose roots arched high off the ground. He barely laid down before sleep claimed him.

Morning time didn't make it any better. He still felt worn out, even though he had slept through the night. His stomach was growling but he didn't have any appetite.

He wished Goldenflower were here, so he could curl up next to her and ask her what he should do. He felt a tiny spark of hope that this was all a joke, or he was having a nightmare. But despite not wanting to believe it, Brambleclaw had known it was true.

His kits. His three precious children weren't even his own. They were the offspring of Crowfeather and Leafpool. And really, that hurt worse.

It was bad enough that Squirrelflight had lied to him, but to have the actual mother be her own _sister_? And with Crowfeather no less. The cat who had not so long ago asked to be named after his dead love. How had they even had time to become acquainted in the first place? The bratty apprentice that Brambleclaw had go on the journey with. The only one of them who had grown into a coldhearted warrior.

Then Brambleclaw found out that same cat had gotten together with Leafpool. The real tragedy was that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were the ones that had their heritage lied about up until now. He couldn't imagine what those young cats must be feeling.

He had to talk with them. Make sure they were alright. It took all of his willpower to drag himself to his paws.

First, Brambleclaw went to the medicine cat den. He knew Lionblaze was out hunting and wouldn't be back until later. Hollyleaf was talking deeply about hunting techniques with the kits, while watching them play.

"Jayfeather? Are you busy?" Brambleclaw felt his nose wrinkle at the strong scent of herbs. "Listen, I know how things are right now. But I want to tell you that things haven't changed between us."

The statement brought the medicine cat's paws to a halt. When he turned around, Brambleclaw saw the anguish in his blue eyes. "No. Everything's different." In that simple meow, it was clear that his voice warbled. "Now please move. I have to go see Thornclaw."

Brambleclaw solemnly nodded and shifted so Jayfeather could leave the den. That's right. It was solely his own now, since Leafpool was fired from her duties.

It was unfair for Jayfeather. Sure he had been given his full medicine cat name, but he always had another set of paws to help him. He would be on his own now.

But as Brambleclaw sat outside the den, maybe it was for the best. Jayfeather already had so much on his shoulders, with the prophecy and this huge secret. The last thing he needed was to be in constant close quarters with the cat who caused this.

As Brambleclaw continued to think, he began to doubt his previous feelings on the matter. Why should he be any different than Leafpool or Squirrelflight? Why would the triplets want anything to do with him now that it was known that he wasn't their real father?

Almost immediately he tried to banish the thought. No way. The trio were just stressed and overwhelmed. It wasn't like they would want nothing to do with him for the rest of their lives. Armed with that belief, Brambleclaw set off to prove it.

If only it were that easy.

Six days had passed, and still the commotion wouldn't die down. Brambleclaw wished everyone would stop talking about it, especially in muffled tones. It was bad enough he thought of nothing else, but for his Clanmates to rub it in?

He could tell they were avoiding him. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze would make up excuses to leave camp. Sometimes even when there were no patrols or hunting parties going on. Jayfeather even once said he needed more supplies, when Brambleclaw was almost sure he had a full stock just the other day. When Brambleclaw tried to find Lionblaze, Sorreltail said he'd went for a walk.

It was as if the young cats were pushing themselves extra hard in order to stay busy. But he thought they all needed much deserved rest, not to be overworking themselves, especially when already stressed. If only they would listen to what he had to say.

Brambleclaw watched Jayfeather walk into the nursery. The gray tabby would surely collapse if he didn't take a break soon.

Jayfeather sighed while giving Daisy an herb to help ease her stomach. Prodding her, he kept his movements gentle while checking for any abnormalities. He could tell she was staring at him, wanting to say something. He could hear everyone's rumors about him, his brother, and sister. All of it made his pelt itch with uncomfortableness. "Out with it. Someone might as well ask me to my face."

He could feel the heat radiate off her fur as he crouched next to her. The cream colored cat was embarrassed but determined. "Are you alright? How are you all doing after this revelation?" Bending her neck, she then lapped up the herb on the edge of her nest. Jayfeather used his tail to keep Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit away from their mother.

Jayfeather's paw paused in his ministrations. "I don't know what I feel. Confused, betrayed, so very lost. There's too many emotions happening at once that it's hard to pick." He gave a humorless chuckle.

He felt Daisy stroke his shoulder with her tail tip. "Don't worry. Just give yourself time to cope. You will find that you're not as alone as you think."

Jayfeather nodded, before he got up and left the queen to rest for the afternoon.

Lionblaze sighed. He had no luck at all trying to catch prey. This was the sixth day in a row. Privately he wondered if he would ever hunt the same again. He felt his paws were too big and clumsy. When he got up enough energy to clumsily run after prey, that is. He trailed the rest of his Clanmates home.

The golden cat was the only one who came back empty-pawed. Icepaw and Foxpaw had tried to talk to him, but he brushed them off. None of the other cats dared to try and talk with him, given the depressing aura he was emitting.

Brambleclaw came walking up to him, reaching out his tail. Lionblaze flinched, and immediately regretted his action. He saw amber eyes widen before looking at the ground. Lionblaze couldn't take it so he quickened his pace and hurried off.

He looked around camp, his eyes spotting Hollyleaf. He could tell his sister wasn't faring much better. Sure she kept up a smile for the kits, but that's all it was. A façade. Lionblaze saw it in her eyes, how hurt she was.

The solid black cat felt trapped. The warrior code didn't say anything about this. The rules she tried to live by. The ones that put her on the right path to be a great warrior. What was she going to do now that she was Half-Clan?

She buried her face into her paws, clenching her teeth. How could she face her brothers while she felt this way? She wasn't even strong enough to face her dark thoughts. Of what she was thinking of doing to Ashfur, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight. It was horrible but she couldn't stop it. Hollyleaf felt so sad. There was no way out of this mess Leafpool had created. It affected not only her, but others as well.

Strong pawsteps came to a stop before her. Lifting her head from her paws, Hollyleaf saw her littermates. Hollyleaf's body was racked with sobs, until she felt her brother lie down beside her. Jayfeather was offering her comfort, when he didn't need to. Lionblaze came closer as well. Hollyleaf felt tears spill onto her cheeks, dampening her fur.

Hollyleaf let out a strained mew before she pushed her face into Jayfeather's belly fur. He craned his neck towards her and licked his sister's shoulder. Lionblaze moved to lie behind Jayfeather, leaning forward into his brother. Jayfeather let out a small purr, thankful for the extra body heat.

After getting Hollyleaf to calm down, her and Jayfeather fell asleep. Lionblaze kept a watchful eye out. It wasn't long before he saw a shape out of the corner of his eye.

It was Brambleclaw. His eyes were hollow and his fur unkempt. The deputy took one glance at him and went to go lay in the warriors' den. He then curled up with his tail wrapped over his face. Lionblaze felt a little guilty, but then shut his eyes and rested his head again on Jayfeather's back.

Brambleclaw opened one eye when he smelt Firestar walk by. The leader didn't glance his way, not stopping until he got to the cats who were in a small pile together.

Green eyes gazed down at his kin with sadness. It was such a shame the three of them had to go through this. Firestar's voice was gentle and soft as he spoke, knowing they could hear him.

"You'll always be my grandkits, just in a different way now. It doesn't mean for a second that I don't love the three of you. I'll be here when you're ready to talk. I can't imagine what it's like to be in this position." Slowly, the three younger cats each opened one eye to look up at their grandfather. Firestar felt a little hope.

"I do know that I will support you all, and give you time to work through this. And you will, I promise. I hope my words reach you, and that you'll take them to heart. But I think someone else needs to be reassured as well, don't you think? When you're ready of course." Nuzzling the top of their heads, Firestar walked away.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf pondered his words.

"What do you think he meant?" Hollyleaf's words were barely audible, but her brothers were so close to her that they had no trouble hearing. She felt Lionblaze's tail start to brush against her side. It was a comfortable rhythm.

"I think he was talking about how we've been avoiding Brambleclaw lately. This isn't fair to him. He's done nothing wrong. It's all such a messed up situation." Lionblaze looked at her brother and sister, their eyes glimmering with understanding.

"A few days ago Brambleclaw came to see me in my den. He wanted to talk but I made some stupid excuse and ran like a frightened little kit." Jayfeather's voice was heavy with regret and resentment towards himself. He didn't want to keep doing this, but wasn't ready to face the cat who'd been lied to just like they all were.

"It's not your fault. Neither of us were ready to face him. We've been trying to navigate this best we could. But we have to change how we do that now." Lionblaze was trying to be comforting, but even he felt it would be a difficult journey ahead of them.

"We have to try. It's on us to show Brambleclaw that we still love him. Even though we feel lost, he is still our father to us. We just have to hope that he still feels the same way about us." Her meow was stronger, bolstered by her littermates' words. Hollyleaf felt that once they could talk with Brambleclaw, everything would turn out alright.

They all came to an agreement that they would tell him the next night. After talking a bit longer, the trio went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Brambleclaw lay awake in his nest. He felt even more dread. It was apparent that he was losing more and more time to repair their strong relationship all four of them had once had. Maybe he could use his deputy position to make them listen? But that was thrown out as soon as he thought of it. No. Brambleclaw didn't want them to feel anymore hate towards him. He wouldn't be able to bare it.

The next morning he didn't do much. He tried to gather patrols, but Firestar said he had it handled and gently sent him off. This whole situation had him on edge too, but he still had to lead ThunderClan. He couldn't afford to put everyday life on the backburner to help his grandkits. Though in his spare time, Firestar would go see Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze.

It didn't make sense to the deputy. His sons and daughter still didn't interact with him. It had been days for StarClan's sake! How much longer did he have to stew in his losses? At least Crowfeather didn't even know what he had to lose. Wait, Crowfeather. Brambleclaw didn't like him, but he couldn't help thinking regardless.

Why wasn't the WindClan tom here in ThunderClan, fighting for his kits' sake? Why not try to be in their lives now while he still can? Get to know them, the way Brambleclaw had. The dark furred tabby shook his head. It was all so confusing.

After mulling it over again, he sighed. Brambleclaw knew what he had to do.

By afternoon he was on his way to the ThunderClan borders. He had told Firestar that he had to talk to WindClan about scent markings, but that was a lie. He couldn't regret it though. Not when it would get the answers he needed.

It had been easy to persuade Crowfeather to go on a walk together, especially under the cover of nighttime. The other cat was the only one awake, since he was guarding camp. Still, it didn't mean the warrior would be happy to have this conversation with the deputy, judging by the way he was lagging behind. What Brambleclaw would want to talk about was fairly obvious it seemed.

They were close enough that WindClan wouldn't smell them, but far enough that no cat would overhear the talk.

"Do you know?" Brambleclaw decided not to beat around the bush. It was best to get the secret out in the open.

"Yeah. I found out recently." The way Crowfeather looked though, it didn't seem to compare to the shock that Brambleclaw could bet he felt when he found out.

"What are your plans?" Brambleclaw was hopeful that if they gave it enough time, they would be able to have a compromise. Maybe even have Crowfeather visit ThunderClan? Or the option Brambleclaw had the most trouble thinking about. If Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf decided that they wanted Crowfeather for a father instead, and left ThunderClan. It would be hard, but Brambleclaw would respect whatever the three decided.

Little did he know the other cat's answer was about to change things. "I have no plans."

Brambleclaw stared in shock. How did this warrior not want to know three fine cats? Brambleclaw felt his tail lash. "You can't mean that. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze have done nothing wrong. Surely you know this. Now I have a plan–"

The tabby felt himself get cut off as the dark-furred tom spoke. "Didn't you hear me? I'm not going to do anything. Now get back to your own Clan. I have to go before mine wakes up and notices I'm not there."

Before either could make a move however, the bushes rustled. Both toms tensed before Brambleclaw relaxed. The three cats that meant the most to him appeared.

Hollyleaf looked at them with confusion mixed with sadness in her gaze, trying to understand. "Why are you here Brambleclaw, talking with him? He's got nothing to say to us. And that's okay. We've accepted that he isn't our father in the way that matters. That he wants nothing to do with us."

Crowfeather shifted his dark blue gaze onto the younger cats. "Now hold up, you three. You think I wanted this? To not be with Leafpool, with all of you? When I ran away with her, I wanted to start a family. Having kits was a dream that we both shared. But Leafpool said she was loyal to ThunderClan, and I knew that the same was true for me. I had to put WindClan first."

"Before us, you mean." Lionblaze looked blankly at the dark furred tom. "No matter if we came to you when we found out."

"What? Your children came and told you the truth. Yet you did nothing? You really turned your own kits away? Not bothering to even listen to them? Don't make this all about you, Crowfeather! Don't disregard their feelings!" Brambleclaw's tail was back to lashing. "A real father is there for his children, no matter the cost."

"How dare you accuse me! I had lost everything and yet you stand there and–" Crowfeather was growling lowly in his throat. His eyes were glinting as they looked at Brambleclaw, who didn't back down.

"I lost everything too! The cat I called my mate had betrayed me so deeply. The kits I loved with my whole heart could barely even look at me, let alone tell me this secret beforehand. And after? Every time I caught their gaze, the look of unease in their eyes was almost too much." Bringing up these memories hurt the tabby. In front of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze no less.

"But this isn't about me, it's about them. This catastrophe has caused a shakeup in their lives. Support is crucial." Despite this, Brambleclaw felt as if he wasn't getting through to the other cat.

Crowfeather snorted in contempt. "It doesn't matter anyway. Things are the way they are now, and that won't change. What we have to deal with concerns all the Clans. Not the pitiful whining of these cat's personal lives. Nothing should get in the way of duty."

Brambleclaw couldn't believe what he was listening to. His maw curled into the beginnings of a snarl. That was until Jayfeather calmly padded up beside him.

"Like Hollyleaf said. We don't see him as our father. He's not _you_ , Brambleclaw. And when this battle is over, he will have no place in our lives." The young medicine cat looked strong and sure. His littermates nodded in agreement.

Crowfeather curled his lip in disgust. Giving them all a glare, he turned tail and went back to his Clan.

Brambleclaw sighed, looking at his kits. It had taken lots of work, but they were all in a different place now. His daughter was no longer shifting her gaze when he would catch her eye. His sons were no longer flinching, or pretending to be busy with something else.

"Brambleclaw, can we talk?" Lionblaze looked hopeful. When Brambleclaw nodded, he could see so much relief in their faces, it was almost palpable.

"Sure we can. Let's go home."

Settling down just outside of the main camp, the four were huddled tightly. There were no patrols or cats out, so there was no chance they would be overheard. Hollyleaf was behind him entwining their tails together, while resting her front paws on his flank, barely in reach of Lionblaze. The golden tom had cuddled into Brambleclaw's belly, feeling the dark brown fur warm his back. Jayfeather lied so that his face was next to the tabby's chest, nuzzling gently.

"You really meant that? I'm still your father?" Brambleclaw felt his heart flood with emotion.

"Yes. Listen, I know that we've avoided you since everything came out, but that was on us. We're so sorry. We've been handling things poorly, and making you feel worse because of our mistakes." Hollyleaf's green eyes were filled with remorse. Brambleclaw touched noses with her and licked her forehead.

"We're were only thinking of ourselves for a while. We never meant to hurt you. We hope that you can forgive us for what we've done." Lionblaze's head was bowed and his eyes were closed. Brambleclaw turned his neck so that he faced his son. He gently put his nose under the golden chin, and pushed upwards. Amber eyes met his own, and Brambleclaw smiled gently.

Lionblaze felt relief. He had been wrong last night. Mending their bond didn't feel like it would be hard after all.

"You will always be our father to us. From now on we will never doubt that. You mustn't doubt as well. You can never be replaced. It's a blessing to be part of your life again." Jayfeather felt tears cascade down his cheek fur, before his eyes widened like saucers. Brambleclaw purred while licking his tears. Jayfeather's own chest rumbled when he felt his father start to groom him.

"You three were never cut out from my life. I love you all so much. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything ever again. I'm here for you." Having his voice quiver and crack used to be actions that sounded embarrassing when he was a new father. He used to tell himself back then that he would remain strong in front of the kits. But now Brambleclaw couldn't care less that he was vulnerable. He knew Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather would not judge him or go off telling other clanmates.

Although Hollyleaf was rejoicing that they were on track with repairing their relationship, she had another issue she needed to share.

"Um guys? I have something to tell you." Hollyleaf didn't waste any time mincing her words. She explained to her brothers and father how she kept having thoughts about killing Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool. It was taxing on her, confessing the dark thoughts. Her mouth kept rushing however, like she couldn't stop the word vomit. It was like she had no control over what she was saying. Her voice was barely a whisper when she finished. Hollyleaf felt like she was being consumed with guilt and shame.

The toms stared at her in shock. Brambleclaw was the first to break the silence. He stood up, relaxing his neck from being craned towards his daughter. Instead, with a quick change of positions he was now facing her. Hollyleaf startled when she felt Brambleclaw's chin atop her head.

"It'll be alright, honey. You can share this weight that is on your shoulders with us until you are strong enough to overcome it. It will be hard to combat such thoughts, but you are so very strong. Hollyleaf, you don't have to kill because of this secret."

"You have us, Hollyleaf. We won't leave you." Lionblaze shifted around Brambleclaw's flank, putting a paw on his sister's belly. "Thank you for sharing your feelings with us."

Jayfeather intertwined paws with Hollyleaf. He tightened his grip, looking at her. "We love you, Hollyleaf. You can always come to us for support, anytime." His eyes were earnest, gazing at her so strongly. He wanted to make sure his sibling knew she would receive as much comfort as she needed.

It wasn't long before the little family were huddled in close again.

Brambleclaw looked at his sleeping kits. His children were back in his lives in the most wonderful way. As they slept, he sent a silent prayer to StarClan. Curling up closer to Jayfeather he felt himself start to become tired. For the first time in a while, he didn't fear going to sleep. He knew he would have dreams, instead of nightmares.

Brambleclaw knew life wouldn't be perfect from here on out. But with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf by his side, Brambleclaw felt that would make all the hardship worthwhile. His mew was quiet, but full of surety. "We will get through this. All of us."

Brambleclaw sighed. He should've known she'd come seeking him out. Last night had been a good one too. Now he had to deal with Squirrelflight this early in the morning. Thankfully he had already done his gathering cats into patrols for the day. If only Squirrelflight would stop bothering him, so he could go join one of them.

He wasn't even sure why he was talking with his former mate. Sure she had a stubbornness that he used to find endearing, but not anymore. She wouldn't let up.

"Brambleclaw you need to talk some sense into them. They're not kits anymore." She sounded instant. Her eyes were intense.

Brambleclaw stiffened. Surely she could empathize with the cats she once called hers? After all, she's the one who spilled the secret in the first place. "The tree of them have been through a lot. They are trying to wrap their heads around the lies, while still trying to perform their duties to ThunderClan."

"Their duties? You know, as well as every ThunderClan cat does, how well they are doing their duties. Hollyleaf hasn't been on a border patrol since before the fire! And Jayfeather has been using any little excuse he has to check on cats that aren't even that sick. Don't even get me started on Lionblaze. They have to put their feelings aside for now."

"Squirrelflight, the whole Clan witnessed you trying to plead your case to Lionblaze five sun rises ago! You tried to wait but got impatient. Lionblaze snapping at you is your own fault, not mine."

"But he snarled at me. His own mother. And the same thing happened when I talked to Jayfeather and Hollyleaf." Squirrelflight sounded as if she was offended that they didn't forgive her right away. For StarClan's sake it had only been a day until she tried to make them see her side.

"You're tried to force them to accept that you still had a place in their lives, when they weren't even ready to accept the truth!"

"They needed to! They had a prophecy to fulfill, not spend all day moping about! All of ThunderClan need them to defeat the Dark Forest!"

"Nobody should be forced in a situation like Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze have been through. You should have given them space to figure out what they were feeling. And they're not alive just because of the prophecy. Destiny isn't a path that any cat has to follow. It is their choice whether or not to fight against the Dark Forest."

"There wasn't enough time, Brambleclaw. Any longer and I would've lost any chance at their forgiveness. And yours. That's why I'm here now."

"Then were done here. You don't have my forgiveness Squirrelflight."

"But Bramblec–"

"This conversation is over." Brambleclaw went to leave, when Squirrelflight blocked his path. There was desperation in her eyes. He couldn't help but pity her.

"You need to accept that you're not their real father. And be ok with that. Things won't be the same between you four again." Squirrelflight tried to lay a comforting paw on him, but Brambleclaw moved out of her reach.

He was on the cusp of leaving, but something made him look back over his shoulder.

"What has changed are their bonds with you and Leafpool. I know how my kits feel about me. And I've explained how much love I still have for them. Their love for me hasn't diminished. They still see me as their parent." The deputy felt proud of that fact. There had been days where he had agonized. But now he could say with certainty there was no hate or unease between himself, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze.

The tabby tom then turned his head back around and saw his kits huddled together. The three were sharing fresh kill while relaxing. Hollyleaf noticed him and beckoned with her tail. With a smile, Brambleclaw made his way over. Lionblaze pushed over his half-eaten starling towards him when he settled down.

"What did she want? Let me guess, trying to convince you to tell us we should give both her and her sister a second chance. Well, that's not happening." Jayfeather said this calmly, but with bitterness underneath. Brambleclaw didn't blame him though.

"Yes she did. And she wanted you to accept your destiny to defeat the Dark Forest." Brambleclaw saw their bodies tense up. He made sure to exude reassurance.

"Hey. There's no need to do anything. No cat can force you to follow a certain path in your lives. All you have to do is take life one step at a time." Brambleclaw could see after he said this, their eyes got less unsure and more hopeful.

Firestar then came over and sat down. "I'm glad to see you all have mended your relationship with each other."

Jayfeather shook his head, "Well, we had never cut off the bond completely. We just had to confront how we were feeling and tell Brambleclaw about them." His tail gave a happy flick.

"Of course, you are still our grandfather. We listened to you, when you came to us the other night. We're very grateful that you're in our lives as well, Firestar." Hollyleaf purred and moved her head under his chin.

Later, Firestar and Brambleclaw were talking together in hushed tones. The two were sitting by Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. The siblings had taken a nap after listening to the recent goings-on of the Clan.

"So, how did things go with Crowfeather?" Firestar's statement shocked Brambleclaw. How could he know?

"Leafpool told me everything. The whole secret. How she had plan to leave with him, and that he's their biological father." The flame colored tom had worry in his eyes.

"It was awful. I should have never gone over there. And the kits even followed me and witnessed the whole thing. In the end, it was a waste of time. I'm sorry I lied to you." Brambleclaw looked at the ground in shame. How could he have forgotten that he lied to his leader like that?

Firestar's meow was understanding and lighthearted. "Now, none of that. There's been enough lying as of late. Just make sure to tell me next time ok? I'm on your side too Brambleclaw. So no need to apologize. Ok?"

Brambleclaw nodded, relieved. The tabby opened his mouth to thank Firestar, but the orange cat held up his tail for silence.

"Plus, you're wrong. It wasn't a waste going over to WindClan. All four of you got a small push to speak your minds. Crowfeather too. Brambleclaw, you got to renew your bond with your children because of it. That means everything." Firestar's smile was warm.

The ThunderClan leader then curled up next to the sleeping cats, giving his deputy space to do the same.

Brambleclaw was glad that the three siblings still had another cat to call kin. Their family remained strong. He had faith they would endure through what the Dark Forest was planning.


	2. Plotting

Here's the next chapter! I love the Dark Forest/Place of No Stars cats, so there'll be a lot more of them hopefully!

Ok so I know that when you search for Batear on the Warriors Wiki, nothing comes up anymore. But I googled him and his little sprite is there, with the black pelt and white spots. I don't remember if he was a cat that Su mentioned, or he has a different reason for not being canon anymore…but hope you don't mind!

I'm drawn to the side characters a lot.

So yeah I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

The Love Of A Family

Ch. 2 – Plotting

* * *

Ashfur growled, kicking up dirt in his small cave. He couldn't believe this! First he had failed killing Brambleclaw, then he failed in killing the three kits that Squirrelflight pretended to raise! Ashfur felt so angry at himself.

"What kind of warrior am I?" Growling, he slashed at the dirt under his claws.

"You're not one. Not in the way it counts, trying to murder innocent cats the way that you have." A deep voice growled loudly that it reached his ear. A sturdy black tom sat near the back of the small cave, his white spots standing out in the streaks of light that poured in from the cracks.

"Who are you? Does StarClan have a message for me?"

"My, my, aren't we full of stupid questions. No, the _glorious StarClan_ doesn't have important things to talk with filth about. Because that's what you are. Nothing but a filthy cat." Not giving the ThunderClan cat any chance to respond, the strange cat raked his claws down Ashfur's sides. Hooking them in his skin, the cat forcefully drug him underneath the ground.

Not one cat heard Ashfur's cries.

Panting, Ashfur shook the dirt away. Grimacing at the tufts of fur that fell with it, he blinked his eyes rapidly to try and adjust to the new scenery.

There were many patches of grass missing on the forest floor. Trees seemed dead everywhere, but some still remained upright. The sun shone but the illuminating light did little to make the place feel peaceful. Instead the shadows jutting out from the trees gave Ashfur an ominous feeling. The scent of prey smelt rotten, no speck of freshness anywhere.

All of this didn't stop a question forming in the back of his mind. "Wait so if you're not from StarClan, how did you get in without anyone seeing you?"

Ashfur suspected if the cat had eyes, he would be rolling them. Instead he just scowled.

"When you're dead there aren't many limits on where you can go." Large white spots on his fur ruffled when the cat shook his head dismissively. "Come and meet the others."

"Really? You brought this worm here, Batear? What can he add that we ourselves haven't got?" A cat with silver toned fur padded over to them. The glare in his blue eyes was something fierce.

"Oh I don't know, Silverhawk. Maybe increase our numbers more? Adding more cats to the Dark Forest ranks is always an advantage." Baring his fangs, the tom padded past the cat.

Leading Ashfur toward a hollowed out log, Batear jumped on top of it. From behind the large dead tree, Hawkfrost and Snowtuft leapt up to sit as well. Ashfur remembered Hawkfrost, the cat he had worked with to try and take down Firestar. That had failed spectacularly though, and Ashfur didn't like to think about it. Looking at Snowtuft, the white tomcat wasn't familiar at all. Paying no extra thought to it, he ignored the speculators.

"Now show us your skills." As Batear turned his head towards Ashfur, he sounded a bit bored. As if this were trivial and beneath him to be around the former ThunderClan cat. "If you couldn't kill at least one cat, than we have to see what we can work with. Then from there, we train you until the skills are at an acceptable level."

"Pfft. Who are you to lecture me? Besides, you caught me off guard earlier in the cave. That was the only reason you were able to get your claws in me." With his tail high in the air, Ashfur haughtily turned away from Batear.

Which was a mistake really.

"You impudent heap of dung!" Lunging at Ashfur, Batear started batting at his ears. Each blow landed with precision, stinging after every attack. Hearing Ashfur cry out as he raked his claws along his sides made Batear smile sadistically.

Ashfur struggled to get free, but to no avail. "What do you know?! You probably died a lame death or committed some petty crime!"

Batear lashed his tail, his grin forming back into a scowl. "The _only_ reason I don't kill you is because Tigerstar told me not to." The Dark Forest cat growled lowly in Ashfur's ear with heat, before biting it savagely. Furiously shaking his head from side to side, Batear didn't let go.

Blood leaked as Ashfur cried out once again. Satisfied of the damage done, Batear disentangled their limbs from each other. The top half of Ashfur's ear was torn off, leaving a nub. He saw the rest of the gray tom's ear laying on the ground.

Batear's statement had stopped Ashfur from defending himself. Due to his shock, he didn't scent a new cat approaching.

"That's true. I want every cat I can get my paws on, be it from a former Clan, rogue, or kittypet. I want these cats to fight. For me and the Dark Forest." The deep rumble was one that Ashfur had heard a lot growing up. The large tabby looked down at him with gleaming amber eyes. It was Tigerstar, in all his former glory.

"We will not fail. Too much depends on our success." Hawkfrost came up beside his father. Both looked eerily joyous at the prospect of taking down the Clans.

"Now, do you want to keep spouting off like a mouse-brain or do you want to learn battle tactics?" A dark brown tom came forward out of the shadows. He had a lot of crisscross scars all throughout his otherwise perfect tabby stripes.

"Good idea, Shredtail. I wish _I_ come up with it." Batear's claws dug into the bleak earth as he lashed his tail.

Ashfur noticed that Batear was a very sarcastic cat, with very little patience too.

Scoffing, Batear went over to the fallen log to watch from the sidelines. Sending a growl Ashfur's way, he muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Lowly trash."

The gray tom ignored the older cat. This was his chance to prove himself. If he couldn't do so in ThunderClan, Ashfur would do so here in the Place Of No Stars.

"I've got you now!" The squeals of kittens were very loud. Jayfeather lowered his ears, but couldn't be too annoyed. These days he had felt better. The last couple of moons were rough, though together with his small family, he overcame the bad times.

As he finished checking up on his clanmates, Jayfeather was heading back to his den until Hollyleaf stood in his path. "Hello Hollyleaf. Is there something you need from me?"

Grinning at her brother she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You furball. Did you forget today was your first day of training?" Walking to his side, she brushed her tail along Jayfeather's whiskers playfully.

Jayfeather twitched them, Hollyleaf's actions had tickled. "No I didn't. I just had to check on Millie and her kits. Bumblekit said that he was itchy last night. I put on a poultice just in case. If he does have fleas, I don't want it to spread. I was also going to finish sorting my herbs and then head on over to you guys. Care to help me? It'll go faster."

"Sure. I'll also tell Foxpaw to check their fur later. See if there are any ticks that need to be worried about as well."

"Thanks." Flicking her back lightly with his tail, Jayfeather led the way to his den.

After the two were done sorting herbs, they went over to the Mossy Clearing.

Getting into position, Jayfeather perked his ears to listen for his father. He could feel Brambleclaw's gaze shift from loving to a more critical one. He felt his fur heat up, hoping that he did well this time. Jayfeather remembered trying to do battle training with his old mentor Brightheart, but that hadn't worked out well.

"That's very good son, but make sure to have a firmer stance. Widen your back legs a little more." Watching the younger cat do so, he nodded. "Perfect. But before you begin, I want to tell you something."

"Now I want you to keep listening to me while Lionblaze starts to fight you, ok?"

Nodding, Jayfeather tried to stay calm and block out all of his thoughts. He looked in his brother's direction and pictured the golden warrior. Rippling muscles, a bit taller than Jayfeather, and powerful strength in his limbs. But then again, Jayfeather could feel his own body tense and ready to spring at his father's command.

Brambleclaw wasn't nearly as tense as his son. He made sure to keep his tone calm but loud enough to carry over to where Jayfeather stood. "Lionblaze is about four tail lengths in front of your face. Mentally try and measure out that with by feeling how long your own tail is. When he comes at you, he will most likely rush at you or leap into the air." Brambleclaw recalled how apprentices learned to fight using the ThunderClan tactics.

"That is to your advantage though. Use your abilities. Paw pads can sense the vibrations underneath you, whether on solid ground or in the water."

Jayfeather listened to Brambleclaw's words, his memory of almost drowning coming to the surface. Giving a small shudder, Jayfeather shook the thought away.

Brambleclaw caught the movement but didn't question it. He too remembered how his son had lingering affects about water. He wanted to look further into it but that was for another time.

Nevertheless, he continued. "Ears can detect weight of your opponent on the ground and how they disturb the air around you, during an attack. Whiskers can detect how close or far your face is to something as well as if your body can fit or not into tight spaces if you need to. Your sense of smell is stronger than others. And your fur can sense the wind disturbed by movement."

Jayfeather stood silent, not once interrupting the deputy. He tried to commit what he was told to memory. It was a shame he hadn't been properly taught when he had been training to become a warrior. But at least he was now. It wasn't too late. Jayfeather could now be useful in other ways besides being a medicine cat.

"Lionblaze is a great warrior already, but there are still ways you can beat him. Hopefully these skills will be of use to you if you ever have to battle another cat."

"Come on, let's see you battle already." Hollyleaf's tail swished behind her where she was on the sidelines. Jayfeather could hear the excitement in her voice. She truly believed in him. When Brambleclaw had come to all three of his kits with the idea to train Jayfeather, she had been the loudest supporter.

"Ready?" Lionblaze waved his haunches once and then ran at his brother. His sheathed paws swiped at nothing but air. Surprised that his father's command to Jayfeather worked, Lionblaze quickly used the force of his landing to spin himself around. This time Lionblaze managed to knock into the gray medicine cat and make Jayfeather stumble.

Not losing spirit, he listened and felt his brother's paw steps barely start to move. Locking his senses to hone in at the nearest of where Lionblaze was, Jayfeather leapt fast. Feeling the wind whisk through his fur while going forward, he caught his littermate off guard.

The medicine cat felt where his paws landed, and judging from the way he could feel the golden tabby's fur against his own? That meant his legs were about…

There!

Moving as fast as lightning, Jayfeather scooped Lionblaze's legs out from under him. Smirking he heard a grunt as the tom fell on the ground.

Striking while lifting his lower half off the ground, Lionblaze twisted so that his legs hit his brother's. One moment Jayfeather's paws were still and the next all four limbs were splayed wide on the ground. Letting out a grunt as his belly hit the ground, Jayfeather tensed up once again.

"Get up, he's right behind you!"

Listening to Brambleclaw's words, Jayfeather scrambled around only to duck his head as Lionblaze's paw sliced through the air.

Jumping up a second later, he used his littermate's last movement to pin where he was. Outstretching his body, Jayfeather landed squarely on Lionblaze.

"Force your body as close to his as you can!" Brambleclaw knew that Lionblaze was a good fighter. Hopefully Jayfeather could get the advantage though.

The golden warrior was stunned momentarily. "Wha? Hey get off!" Bucking to try and get the lump of fur off of him, Lionblaze felt Jayfeather's claws dig in his skin. It was lightly though, not doing much to damage Lionblaze even without his powers. Continuing to force his body up one too many times proved a miscalculation though.

Hollyleaf could see it in an instant. "Jayfeather, shift your weight!"

Jayfeather leaned heavily to the side, feeling when Lionblaze moved along with him. Not wasting a moment, the gray tabby used all of his paws to keep Lionblaze still. His paws came around his back and forced his limbs to his stomach, effectively leaving him motionless.

A minute more and he let Lionblaze go, both of them panting lightly from their tussle.

"Nice job!"

"Wow, you were great!"

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze's cheers made Jayfeather grin in astonishment.

"You did very well, Jayfeather! With more practice, I'm sure you'll improve even more than you did today." There was such pride in Brambleclaw's voice. The deputy knew training the ThunderClan medicine cat was a good idea.

Jayfeather dipped his head. "Thank you. All of you. Although my primary focus will be to protect my medicine den, I will defend it and my Clanmates around me at all costs. Even if I have to get bloody because of it." The tabby felt his focus would be split between his medicine stock and the three cats before him in the upcoming battle.

"Well, that's good to hear. But just so you know, we'll all be beside you in the battle between us and the Dark Forest. You are never alone. You've got Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, and myself to watch your back. We protect those we love." Firestar came to sit beside his small family. The cat he was closest to was Jayfeather, who had turned his head towards his grandfather. Smiling, Firestar rasped his pink tongue over Jayfeather's ear.

"Thanks everyone. Now let's practice some more." With an energetic lash of is tail, Jayfeather's eyes lit with determination.


End file.
